


Misery

by peony_blossom



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_blossom/pseuds/peony_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He actually didn't notice it until Rise pointed it out, but even then he won't believe it until he sees it with his own eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

It took a while for him to notice, maybe it was because he was slow or something but he noticed that they began hanging out frequently, then she becoming relaxed around him.

He can't blame her really, he was also the same, their senpai just has that presence around him that you can trust and rely on him, that's why he's his best bud.

It was Rise who actually pointed it out, she was ranting about the shy glances, the blushes and the closeness, if not for her he will still be blissfully ignorant to their 'relationship'. He still wasn't sure though, I mean he won't believe it until he sees it with his own eyes. He told her that, and she just stared at with this heart broken eyes, "Oh, Kanji..." she said and hugged him tightly.  
He didn't want to think what that was all about, Rise is dramatic after all.

That was until he saw her leaving his house wearing a school uniform not the one she usually wears, she was wearing the girl's one, she looked good actually and very pretty, he thought as he was rooted at the spot and couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe it wasn't her maybe it was a different person who just looked like her? She wouldn't wear something like that as shy as she is. Why the hell would she wear something like that?

Different questions ran through his mind, he was about to call her name, when he saw the door open and his senpai call out her name, oh, so it was her, he thought as he felt a twinge in his chest.

What are they talking about? I should leave they might be talking about something important, he tried to move his feet but it it was like they became stone, his eyes widened as he saw him leaning towards her, and...Oh! oh....so what Rise said was.....His chest hurts and he didn't know why, it felt like a shadow just hit him in the chest.

He looked at them and shit! Better go before I get mistaken as an eavesdropper or something, he ran and ran until he can't anymore his legs feeling like jelly, and his chest heaving and shit! Nature must hate him because it just started to rain.

Where was he anyway? He looked around, he was at the flood plains, he quickly ran to the bungalow for shelter.

"Shit! what was that? Are they?" The scene kept repeating on his mind, he was felt his eyes getting hot so he slapped his palms to his eyes, "What the hell was that?!" Why was he feeling this way, why did he feel so sad, angry and betrayed?

He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps nearing.  
"Kanji-kun?" 

Who? He looked up and saw that it was Rise, what was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Was his voice always that croaky

"How rude!" She pouted at him, "I greeted you earlier but you just ran past me!"

"Oh, sorry didn't see ya"

She looking at him, he dropped his gaze so she couldn't see his face.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You're ran past the shopping district and your mom got worried that you didn't have an umbrella, so she asked me to give this to you" She said giving him the umbrella.

"Oh, thanks, what are you still doing here?" He asked her when he noticed she didn't leave. 

She just smiled at him sadly, "I figured you needed some company" and sat beside him. He didn't say anything after that, he just wanted to the pain to go away along with the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a Kannao Fan, I wrote this fic when I was doing the S.Link with Naoto in mind and wondered how Kanji would react and feel if the MC picked Naoto. Hope you enjoyed the angst!


End file.
